


My One & Only: Revamped

by MistiHi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Brief CaptainSwan relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pining, Swan-Mills Family (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistiHi/pseuds/MistiHi
Summary: This is a revamped version of my story, My One & Only with a different ending.  Set the evening of the Good Queen coronation.Emma comes to the realization that Hook is not her true love and is determined to set herself onto the right path with her truest love.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aloha! My One & Only was my first ever fanfiction, after reading a myriad of SwanQueen stories I thought I would contribute to the collection and hope I did justice. That was maybe two years ago and on Wattpad. Now, I think my storytelling has improved a little bit and decided to revamp the story. 
> 
> If you have read the initial story then you will know that it was written through Regina's and Emma's point of view. This is one isn't. I also changed the ending as I felt the initial ending lacked in some areas. Anyway, I hope you do enjoy this story. Mahalo!

Regina Mills loved her life. It was a stark contrast to her earlier years, those of the Evil Queen. It was late evening as the brunette beauty indulged in a nice glass of red wine in her family room. She could hear the rain outside as it pelted against her windows and was glad that she had lit a fire earlier. Her home was quiet… quiet and too big for just herself. At times, the loneliness swallowed her entirety and life didn’t seem so great, but today, her life felt fulfilled. Today, she was crowned the Good Queen of the United Realms by all inhabitants of the realms and couldn’t believe how far her life had evolved over the years. Her journey of good and light was a struggle especially at the beginning, but she was proud of herself for forging on to be the person she had always known she could be.

After the last curse, so many things changed. Today, the coastal area of Maine is an amazing sight to behold, the contrasts of yesterday’s world mirrored by the world of today. One could watch Maleficent and Lily as they soared through the clouds, ogres roamed freely through the forest, and castles stood to the left and right. From Agrabah to the Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke. Truly, a magnificent sight. 

The Good Queen sipped on her wine as she reminisced to the last curse that she enacted in order to bring everyone to Maine. The brunette altered the Dark Curse to include a piece of heart from as many people as possible rather than sacrificing what or whom she loved most. Initially, she didn’t have much faith that everyone would happily agree to assist, the only people she thought would give without hesitation were her two sons Henry, Sir Henry, Ella, Lucy, and of course, Emma. How wrong she was. They all gave, including Snow White… and yes, the Queen smirked to herself; there is a small piece of her own heart that holds the annoying pixie looking woman’s name on it. With the alteration to the Dark Curse, all of the realms were united as one in Storybrooke. An unbelievable feat that no one prior had been successful in achieving. 

If truth be told, Regina mused, Rumpelstiltskin could have used that same curse to achieve the Dark One’s main objective of joining the Overworld with the Underworld and give life to all the previous Dark Ones. Thankfully, he had changed over time and instead sacrificed himself to keep everyone alive. 

As the storm continued to bash and howl outside, the Queen sipped on her wine and pondered further. Her thoughts ventured towards her family. Her family dynamics had definitely changed over the years since Emma Swan entered her life, well, hers and Henrys. Today, the new crowned Good Queen is a mother, a mother in law, a grandmother, a sister, an aunt, a godmother, a best friend, and a friend to many. She loved them all, they brought her a happy ending that she thought she would never have but there was still a piece of her heart that felt the loneliness. 

The golden-skinned Queen’s thoughts continued to roam in her mind and landed on the moment she walked into Snow’s and Charming’s ballroom earlier in the day and was met by a plethora of people from the United Realms. Her heart had fluttered at the many smiles and good wishes she received. She was speechless as she stepped up to the podium to Snow & Charming. Then Emma walked in the door. Just the thought of looking at Emma, all disheveled and flustered with her diaper bag on her shoulder made the Queen laugh. 

Emma had found her happiness, her home. Emma Swan, the Savior of Storybrooke was now happily married to her handless wonder of a pirate, and not too long ago, they were blessed with the birth of their daughter, Hope. 

Regina frowned as a loud bang outside woke her from her thoughts. “What on earth is going on out there?” She asked herself quietly as the banging continued. She decided to go and investigate and was surprised to realize that someone was knocking on her front door, but she was not as surprised as she saw who exactly was at her front door. 

"Emma? What the hell are you doing out in this weather, and with Hope? Come inside!" Regina grabbed Hope and pulled the blonde inside before she shut the door. She tried to mask her worry by ensuring Hope was okay and not wet. 

"Take your jacket and shoes off, Emma, while I fetch you a towel." Regina hurried off but stopped when she reached the bottom of the stairs and returned her gaze to her best friend. Emma had not moved. The brunette shook her head and ran up the stairs with Hope still in her car seat. Fortunately, the baby was asleep so she took her out and placed her into the bassinet in the guest room. She was glad that she had bought her own things for her goddaughter as she and her mother were over quite often or the brunette would babysit and wanted Hope to be comfortable. She spoilt the child as if she were her own, and to be honest, the Queen knew that her goddaughter would be as close as she would get to have her own daughter. 

Turning on the night light, the woman then went to get some towels and a pair of socks before she quickly returned to Emma. Emma had still not moved. Something was seriously wrong, the brunette thought.

"Emma? Emma, dear, what's wrong? Let me help you take your jacket off." She could feel worry lines etch themselves across her forehead as she tried to get Emma out of the soaked jacket. As she pulled the first sleeve off, she heard her friend crying softly. The Queen’s heart broke. She continued to carefully remove the jacket and then Emma’s shoes and socks before she dried her off and pulled the new pair of socks up. Regina guided the blonde over to the sofa then went to get a glass of scotch to help warm Emma up.

"Emma, talk to me, please." She spoke softly as she handed Emma her drink.

"I left him."

Regina was surprised by the statement. "You left him? You left Killian?"

"Yes, I left him"

"Oh, Emma.” Regina quickly embraced her friend and held her tight.

After a while, Emma stopped crying, sat up, took a swig of her scotch then turned to Regina. Green eyes burned into coffee-colored globes.

"I'm sorry Regina, you were the only person I wanted to come to. I hope you don't mind."

"Emma, you're always welcome here you know that. Do you want to talk?"

"I don't love him, something happened recently that made me... ahh... made me be truthful to myself and I can’t continue to live this lie anymore." Emma took another swig of her drink.

"But is he not your true love? I don't understand dear."

Emma held Regina’s gaze; she wished her eyes to speak for her. Minutes passed before the blonde spoke again. "No Gina, he’s not, and I don't want to fix our marriage; it’s been a mess from the start. I was a coward." 

Regina watched as her friend lowered her head in shame. Tears still streamed down her cheeks. "If not for your marriage then you would not have that beautiful baby upstairs sleeping. Remember that.” Regina advised her friend. Although she worried for Emma, and thoroughly disliked the rum-soaked pirate, one aspect of the marriage she could not dismiss was her goddaughter. “I always believed he was your true love since that trip to the Underworld when you chose him over your heart."

"Well, that is kind of what I do isn't it? Put others first?" Emma grinned as she lifted her head.

"Well, ahh that is true." The Queen smiled. She could recall numerous occasions when Emma would put her first. "Emma, my home is your home, you and Hope can stay here for as long as you wish." She placed her hands onto Emma's arms and pulled the woman in for a hug. Emma sighed and tightened her embrace.

"Thank you, Gina, thank you for everything." 


	2. Chapter 2

Regina showed Emma to the guest room that she would share with Hope before she moved to her bedroom. She never envisioned her night to end like it had and the talk between her and Emma left her confused. How could they not be each other's true love? The couple seemed happy, they laughed together, expressed their affection for each other. If Captain Guyliner was not Emma's true love, then who is? Who is her true love? Who is her forever love? It was with those thoughts that Regina felt her eyes drooping and succumbed to sleep.

Meanwhile, Emma was wide-eyed and awake. She had come here for more than just a shoulder to cry on, but once again she was a coward. She was confused, scared, and had no idea what she should do. She wanted to express herself to Regina, wanted to be truthful, wanted… so much. But tonight, her cowardice won out. She was scared that her truth could also be their downfall.

The blonde's thoughts returned to the moment that the overhanging dark clouds in her life opened up and the rays of the sun-warmed upon her skin, Regina's coronation. The moment she walked into the room and her eyes caught deep coffee golden globes, her breath hitched. The Savior thought the brunette looked breathtaking, and it was the moment that Regina was crowned, that realization had set in. She wanted to be right beside the brunette, to hold her hand, to celebrate in her honor, and to kiss her. She wanted to freely express her love for the woman and let the world know.

"I need to make this right," Emma vowed before she succumbed to the world of Mr. Sandman.

Regina woke to her alarm blaring in her ear, it was set for 6.00 a.m. Normally, she spent an hour running on her treadmill but this morning, she decided to make breakfast for herself and Emma. She smiled at the thought of her best friend. If she were correct, Emma would wake while the bacon cooked because Emma and food were like two peas in a pod. She laughed at the thought and then started to picture Emma walking down the stairs… her beautiful blonde hair would be in disarray as it shrouded that strong, stubborn jawline and defined cheekbones, her dazzling green eyes would be half-closed, clothes would be askew because she would have slept in her tank top and panties. Panties… Emma in panties… Emma opening the door in a tank top and pink panties…

The alarm blared again, waking an embarrassed Regina out of her fantasy.

"What the hell was that?" Regina scolded herself. How could she think of her friend like that, her best friend like that? She dismissed the thoughts, showered, dressed then started to head downstairs but before she took her first step down, she heard Hope babbling to herself. The brunette quietly crept into the room and noticed Emma was still sleeping, her hair was splayed out across her pillow as if they were the rays of a shining sun. The blanket rested at her hips and Regina noticed that Emma was asleep in her tank top, and bit her bottom lip when she also noticed Emma's protruding nipples.

Giving herself a mental shakedown, she crept over to the crib, picked Hope up, and carried her to the changing table to change her diaper.

"Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?" She smiled as Hope started doing her baby talk in response. "Come on darling, let Auntie Gina change you, and then we will go downstairs and leave mommy to sleep."

Emma woke to the smell of bacon that wafted up into the room. It took her a few moments to remember where she was, and just as quick to think about what happened the night before and why she was in her best friend's guest room. She looked over towards Hope's crib, saw it empty and felt grateful that Regina loved her baby just as much as her baby loved her Aunt Gina. Emma sighed. That would be another aspect she would have to contend with if she were to go forward and declare her love for her best friend. If Regina did not feel the same way, then Emma would not have ruined hers and Regina's relationship, but possibly Regina's and Hope's also.

It's not worth the risk. She declared to herself. The faster she got over this bump, the faster things would go back to normal. Well, as normal as can be for a newly single mother. Emma got up and showered. While in there, she decided that she and Hope would go and stay with her parents. It would be her luck that if she continued to stay with Regina, she would do something stupid and ruin everything unintentionally.

With that decision made, she headed downstairs and halted at her bedroom door when she heard knocking on the front door. She watched as Regina walked through the hallway to open the door and remained on the landing to listen.

"What are you doing on my doorstep Pirate?" Emma grinned knowingly. She could imagine the look Regina would have thrown at Killian, the brunette never liked him and her dislike only grew after the wedding. The blonde smiled at the memory of her friend telling her that she was too good for him. If only she had listened, Emma mused... then frowned as she wondered who Regina thought was good enough for her.

"Where is she, Regina? I know she's here. I have already been to her parents and she's not there and the only other place would be here. So, where is she?" Killian demanded.

"Yes, she is here but you're not setting one foot in my home. Now, if you excuse me, I have things to do." Regina moved to close her front door.

"I'm not leaving here without my family." Killian objected as he jammed his foot between the door and the frame to keep it open.

"Tell me, Pirate, what did you do for your family to leave you?" Regina snarled. "So, help me, if you've hurt Emma, I will make sure you never set foot in this realm again!" The blonde could feel Regina's anger and the longer Killian stood at the door it would keep growing. If Emma wasn't looking at Regina, she would have thought it was the Evil Queen talking.

"I don't know, Regina, we've been arguing lately and then yesterday she told me she wanted a divorce and didn't love me. I don't know what to do, love, please help." Emma felt guilty when she heard her husband explain himself, and just like that, Emma felt Regina's anger evaporate.

"Look, she hasn't told me anything either but she wasn't herself last night. Why don't you just give her a couple of days and I will try and get her to speak to you, okay?" Regina had to admit to herself, although she hated the guy, the couple were true loves, and true loves stay together. Emma had no reason to throw that love away, and Regina couldn't understand why Emma didn't realize how fortunate she was to have true love. Not everyone was so lucky.

"Okay, and... thank you, Regina. Please take care of them for me."

"Of course, Now, can I get back to what I was doing?"

"Yes, thank you again, Regina." Then the door closed.

Emma crept back into her room as she thought she should wait a couple of minutes before she ventured down so that Regina wouldn't know that she had …

"Miss Swan, you can come down now, I know you heard everything."

Emma blushed, not for getting caught but hearing Regina call her 'Miss Swan' always excited her.

"I need to go to my parents." She whispered to herself before she ran down the stairs into the kitchen. Hope was in her rock n play sleeper laughing at Regina who was talking softly down to her. The scene made Emma's heart jump, it felt very domesticated as if it were a typical morning, having breakfast with two of the loves of her life, of course, Henry and Sir Henry were her other two loves. She loved these two feminine beauties so much.

"Morning Emma, I made some pancakes and there's your hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon on the island bench for you." Regina smiled.

"Mmmm, this smells delicious Regina, thank you and thank you for not letting Hook come inside," Emma replied as she sat on a stool at the island.

"Of course, dear." Emma was surprised to feel Regina's touch upon her hand and for the woman to be now standing beside her. Emma had to stop her body from exhibiting the effect Regina's touch had upon her body, especially when she felt a rush of heat spread to her core. "Emma, I will always protect you, you're my friend but more importantly my family, and well, you know my thoughts about that swashbuckler." Regina continued.

"I know," Emma replied before she removed her hand and sipped from her mug of cocoa.

Regina returned to her chair and mused over the earlier events of Killian's arrival at her doorstep. It was not how she wanted to start her day, but one look at his disheveled clothing, unkempt hair, and lack of eyeliner made her take pity on the man. She also knew that Emma was listening to the conversation, she had felt her presence as soon as her friend opened her bedroom door and the fact that the blonde didn't make her way down informed Regina that she was not ready to talk with her husband.

"Emma."

"Yes?" She looked up.

"What are your plans for today?"

"Umm... not sure. Regina. I was thinking Hope and I might go and stay with my parents. I don't want to be a burden on you, and Killian might keep coming around."

"Oh please." The brunette smirked. "As if I can't handle him and I told you last night, you both can stay for as long as you need. Anyway, I would love the company, the house is so quiet at night without Henry and I'd love the noise."

"Noise?" Emma frowned.

"Yes, noise. Emma, you forget, I know you... your laughter is contagious, the words that spring out of your mouth before you think." Regina replied.

"Well, okay, you make that sound like a bad thing." Emma grinned and yes, she also knew about the word vomit from her mouth, hence her wanting to go to her parent's house.

"It's not a bad thing," Regina informed her friend. "Sometimes, the things you say are quite innocent that I cannot help but smile and laugh. Plus, I would love the company." The older woman bent down towards Emma as she stared into her coffee, and placed a soft kiss to her temple. A soothing action that Regina had done many times over the years.

"I'm sorry Gina, I guess I am a little emotional."

"It's quite alright dear. Would you like some company today, or maybe the next couple of days? I can take time off work if you need a shoulder." Regina asked.

"That would be great, Gina, but only if you can."

Regina smiled as she loved to hear the shortening of her name as if it were a song on the blonde's lips, and Emma was the only person allowed to call her that. For a moment, the brunette's thoughts drifted to what Emma would sound like if she were moaning…

"Gina, are you okay?" Emma looked with a worried frown.

Heat consumed Regina's cheeks. "Yes, I'm great." She smiled and then walked over to the kitchen island and started to eat her breakfast. Thoughts and pictures of Emma running a thousand a minute through her mind. She was rather disgusted with herself for those thoughts and had no idea why they had suddenly bombarded her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina sat at her Mayoral desk at Town Hall with thoughts of Emma on her mind. If she were honest with herself, Emma was never too far from the forefront of her mind. Emma and Hope had been staying with her for four days now, and the brunette had tried multiple times to encourage Emma to speak to Hook, only to have the blonde shrug her shoulders and tell her friend that she was not yet ready. Emma also refused to speak to Regina about the situation and that sudden change in their relationship had the brunette at a loss. Over the years, they had formed a strong bond where they would share their secrets, and talk about whatever worries they had, but for Emma to not want to discuss her break up or her feelings left the brunette hurt and rejected.

Although disheartened, the brunette had taken two days off work and enjoyed spending time watching movies, taking Hope to the park, and being in Emma's presence. They would laugh, talk about Henry, and Regina would cook and bake to ensure her girls were taken care of. She loved to cook and enjoyed each moment she placed a meal in front of Emma because everyone knows that Emma loves her food. What Regina didn't like, or rather was embarrassed about were her wandering sexual thoughts of Emma, especially when Emma was eating and moaning her appreciation. Her mind always drifted to thoughts of Emma eating her…

"Stop it, Regina!" The Mayor snapped. "She is your best friend and that is all, get those stupid thoughts out of your head right now!" She knew that deep down she held feelings for the blonde but refused to admit that they would or could go any further so over the years she found it easier to ignore and seal those feelings away behind many closed doors within her subconscious. But recently, it had become a real struggle to hide them behind one door. A sudden knock at her door drew her out of her thoughts and when she glanced up and saw none other than Snow White walk in. "This is all I need," Regina whispered and sighed.

"Hi Snow, what are you doing here?" Regina asked as she motioned for the woman to take a seat on the couch before she followed her.

"Hi Regina, I heard that Emma walked out on Hook and she is staying with you, are her and Hope okay?" Snow White questioned.

"Of course, they are." Regina snickered. One would think she was not capable of looking after people, she snarled at the thought.

"That's good. I know you will always protect her Regina; do you know why she left?"

"I believe you should ask your daughter that question."

"She's not accepting any of my calls, and I don't want to turn up on your doorstep unannounced."

"Okay, well... she said she doesn't love him and never loved him." Regina shared. She didn't want to overshare but believed Snow should know that much.

"Really?" Snow did not sound surprised at all which brought a frown to Regina's features. "I wondered." The younger brunette sighed.

"Huh? You wondered? They're true loves Snow, why would you wonder about that?" What the hell is wrong with all these people and their lack of belief in true love? Regina questioned inwardly. "You're in a true love relationship, yours is what fairytales are based upon, you know as well as I do that one does not take that for granted, so why are you not trying to sort this out?"

"No... well... I always thought... hmm..." Snow mumbled as her eyes fluttered around the room.

"Get out with it Snow, what did you think?" The irritated brunette demanded.

"Oh... I just saw something one day that made me question her love for Hook that's all." Snow replied but would not look at the only other person in the room.

Regina's eyebrow perked. She knew that Snow White was refusing to share what knowledge she had of the situation. "You're not telling me something, Snow, tell me the truth! I can't help Emma if I don't know how."

Snow stood and started to retreat towards the door. "I'm sorry Regina, but I think that is for Emma to tell you. Please let her know that I understand why she left, oh, and that I support the decision she made. Take care, Regina." Just like that Snow White walked out the door.

What the hell was that? Regina wondered as she sank back into her chair and picked her jaw up off the ground. She felt like she was in the twilight zone. She shook her head and went back to work before she started to get a headache.

Snow slowly walked home after leaving Regina, she was so lost in thought that she didn't notice or acknowledge any of the people that greeted her as she passed them by. Once upon a time, she had believed that Regina and Emma were true loves, and it took her a while to accept that possibility but it was something that she couldn't deny. The couple complimented each other perfectly, dark and light, sun and moon, fire and ice, not to mention the countless times over the years that they saved each other. Now, to hear that Emma did not believe that Killian was not her true love or that she ever loved him, Snow was giddy with excitement. For her, it meant that Emma finally realized the truth, but on the other hand, it looked like Regina was still oblivious. The brunette frowned at the thought, especially when she considered the steaming and loving gazes, she would see Regina cast upon Emma over the years.

"Oh!" Snow giggled aloud. "I wonder if I can play matchmaker?" She smiled before she quickly returned home to make some calls.

Two hours after Snow left her office, Regina had returned home to the sweet aroma of food cooking and the sound of Emma's beautiful voice as she started to sing an Adele song that they both loved. Regina kicked off her heels at the door and walked into the kitchen to see Hope in Emma's arms as she sang and slowly danced around the kitchen gazing down at her daughter. The Mayor leaned against the doorframe, watched the beautiful blonde, and basked in the dulcet tones of Emma's voice.

_You've been on my mind, I grow fondly every day_   
_Lose myself in time just thinking of your face_   
_God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go_   
_You're the only one that I want._

_I don't know why I'm scared; I've been here before_   
_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all_   
_You'll never know if you never try to forget your past and simply be mine._

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_   
_I promise I'm worthy, to hold in your arms_   
_So come on and give me the chance_   
_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_   
_Until the end starts._

_If I've been on your mind, you hang on every word I say_   
_Lose yourself in time, at the mention of my name_   
_Will, I ever know how it feels to hold you close_   
_And have you tell me, whichever road I choose, you'll go?_

_I don't know why I'm scared_   
_'Cause I've been here before_   
_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all_   
_You'll never know if you never try, to forget your past and simply be mine_

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_   
_I promise I'm worthy, mm_   
_To hold in your arms_   
_So come on and give me the chance_   
_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_   
_Until the end starts_

Regina loved the song, but to hear Emma sing it brought tears to her eyes, the blonde sang with such raw emotion, it felt haunting to say the least, as if she meant every word and hoped her unrequited love would give her a chance to walk with them in life. Maybe she was thinking of her true love? Regina frowned as the question ran through her mind and her breath hitched at the thought, as she felt her heart slowly breaking.

Regina continued to watch Emma for a moment before she walked up behind her friend and touched her shoulder as her body came around to Emma's side. "Emma, that was mesmeric, why are you crying?"

"Oh...ahhh hi Regina." A blush colored the blonde's pale features before she turned to put Hope down to sleep and wipe away the tears that remained on her cheeks. "How long were you standing there for?"

"I walked in the door as you started to sing. The love felt in that song was enchanting, as if you sang every word from your heart." Regina gasped when she saw Emma staring intently into her eyes and saw a tinge of sadness within the emerald globes.

"I did," Emma replied before she turned to gaze out the window.

"You know, if you're missing Killian you can always go home. I know he misses you and Hope and wants you both with him. You're true loves." At the mention of reminding Emma that Killian was her true love, a pang of jealousy reared itself within the brunette, but that feeling was soon overshadowed by Emma's reactions to her words.

"Dammit, Gina! How many times do I have to tell you? Killian is not my true love and I am never going back!" The blonde stormed over to the stove and started turning things off. "Dinner is ready, if you care to go and wash up, I will have it ready on your return."

"Ahh... okay. I'm sorry if I spoke out of turn." Regina turned and walked up to her room, her mind had shut down but her feelings, that was another story. She could hear Emma calling her but she chose to ignore her and entered her bedroom with tears already cascading down her cheeks. Apart from Henry, Emma was the only other person in the universe that could break down Regina's walls and leave her vulnerable, to feel emotions she thought she had lost a long, long time ago.

Fifteen minutes later, after changing her clothes and scrubbing her face to try and hide the fact that she had been crying, Regina returned downstairs and sat down at the dining table to eat with Emma. The meal was a quiet affair until Regina remembered Snow's message.

"Your mother came to my office today asking after you. She said you weren't returning her calls and she was worried." Regina's voice was cold and monotoned, a reflection of how she felt at that moment.

"Thanks" Emma replied without looking up from her food.

"I told her what you said about Killian and that you were not going back. For some reason, she wasn't surprised but asked me to pass on to you that she understands why you left and she supports your decision."

"What does that mean?" She looked up at me.

"I have no idea. It seems I have no idea about anything anymore." Regina muttered as she continued to eat her dinner, refusing to acknowledge that her heart felt like it was still breaking into a million pieces.

"I will call her tomorrow, and I will also call Killian, you are right, he and I need to talk. Would it be okay if I drop Hope to you tomorrow around four in the afternoon? I would like to speak to Killian here. If that's okay?"

"Of course, she and I can go shopping, I'm sure she needs more outfits." The brunette grinned.

"Seriously, you are going to ruin that kid." The duo laughed, and for Regina, it felt like the sun was starting to show through the dark clouds that had formerly hovered above her.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, Emma visited her mother and was actually glad that it went well, especially when Snow uttered Emma’s big secret out into the world. Although Snow’s message of support via Regina the previous day, Emma panicked. The blonde thought her mother would rebuke her feelings for the Good Queen. However, the panic soon passed when Snow shared her observations of the two women’s interactions with each other over the years. By the time Emma departed her mother’s home, she felt a huge weight had lifted from her shoulders and practically skipped along the footpath as she pushed Hope in her stroller. 

Emma and Hope spent the rest of the morning at the park and a brief time at home for the baby to have her nap before they arrived at Regina's office.

"Afternoon Madame Mayor." Emma smiled as she entered the woman’s office, Regina looked up and returned the beautiful smile she was greeted with. 

"Sheriff Swan." The brunette replied as she stood and moved around her desk.

Emma’s attention was captivated by beautiful dark brown eyes, immaculate, coiffed hair, and a pencil skirt that hugged all the right places. She nibbled her bottom lip and forcefully pushed down a moan that was on the verge of escaping. 

"Emma? Hello Emma!" Regina stood in front of the blonde, waving her hands to get the blonde’s attention. She had a feeling she knew what had her friend engrossed to be oblivious to the hands in her face and felt a swirl of delight within.

"Holy sh..."

"Language, Swan," Regina growled as she picked Hope up from her carrier, and if not for the mischief Emma saw in the brown globes, she knew Regina’s growl was in jest.

"Sorry Gina, I just umm... got... umm... distracted. Thanks so much for watching Hope, here's her diaper bag, there are two bottles in there and her baby powder if needed." Emma needed to quickly change the subject.

"No problem, I love spending time with my little princess." Regina smiled before she looked down at Hope. "Isn't that right my princess?" Both women laughed when Hope replied gurgling.

"Okay, I should be done by five o’clock. I can order some pizza and we can watch movies tonight?" Emma suggested.

"Oh, your mom just called and asked if we wanted to go out? David will look after Neal and Hope. I told her that I would ask you as you had things to do but she wouldn't take no for an answer and said I was to drop Hope off when we're done shopping."

"Oh, that sounds good. I'll see you when you’re home." Emma gave Hope a kiss on the forehead and hugged Regina goodbye.

Thirty minutes later, Emma sat waiting for Killian to arrive, her eyes stared intently at the clock as each hand ticked closer. She had no idea how everything would pan out but she was adamant that it needed to be done and right on time, there was a knock on the door.

"Hi, Love." Killian greeted as he moved in to kiss Emma on the lips, who turned her head in the last moment for his kiss to land on her cheek.

"Ahh... hi Killian." She closed the door as he entered.

"How are you? Are you and Hope finally coming home?" The pirate smiled with hope in his eyes. 

Emma gestured for him to follow her into the family room to sit on the sofa. "No Killian. I already told you that you and I are over." She felt guilty when she noticed his stunned reaction. "I’m sorry, I’m sorry for wasting your time but I don't love you. I’m not sure if I ever did.” Emma was on the verge of hyperventilating, she wished she had Regina beside her to keep her grounded. 

"What do you mean, you never did?” Killian had stood up and towered over Emma as he glared down at her. “You chose me over your heart in the Underworld Emma, if that is not a sign of true love then what was it?" 

"I guess, that was me being the Savior.” The blonde shrugged, as she looked into Killian’s eyes. “I was confused and thought being with you was expected of me. Since being here in Storybrooke, I have put many lives before mine, but this time… this time, I am putting myself first and I'm sorry but I would like a divorce. We can work out some arrangement regarding Hope." She tried to hold in her tears as she witnessed the man’s heart break in front of her. She literally pulled his heart out of his chest and crushed it.

Killian returned to his seat and sighed loudly. "I came here thinking I would be taking the two of you home." He wiped the few tears that had escaped before he continued. "What happened between us love? We were happy, what did I do?"

"You did nothing wrong. I thought I was happy, Killian. I thought being with you was it, that our relationship was the best that I could have, but it wasn’t enough, it’s not enough. I tried, but I was slowly becoming depressed. Even with Hope, I forced myself to be happy and true love shouldn’t be forced.”

"True love? If you don’t think I'm your true love then who the hell is he? Who is he, Emma? I'm going to kill him." Hook roared with anger; his fists were white with rage. 

"No, you're not. If you touch this person, I won’t hesitate to kill you, Killian. You may be my baby’s father but I won’t stand by and let you hurt the person I truly do love.” Emma threatened and was surprised when Killian simply released a long breath and fell back against the sofa.

Minutes passed by before anyone spoke. "I'm sorry lass, I just thought that we were happy, I was very happy and now... it's come to an end. Do you truly love this person?" The pirate grimaced and shook his head when he watched Emma nod her head in response.

" All I ever wanted was for you to be happy and as much as I wished it were with me, I still want you to be happy. I’m not such a bad bloke you know." He smiled as he grasped Emma’s hand and squeezed. "May I ask one more question?"

"Sure." Emma shrugged.

"Is it Regina?" He asked softly.

Emma’s eyes protruded from their sockets as the name fell from his lips. Was she easily readable that everyone knew her feelings before she did? Did Regina know? 

“Love, it’s okay. You can tell me. I won’t touch a hair on her perfect head.” He whispered as he pulled Emma in for a hug. 

“I’m sorry Killian.” Emma wrapped her arms around her husband, she never thought he would be so understanding. She truly thought he would follow through with his threat.

"Once upon a time, I would have fought for you, Emma, I would have gone head to head with that witch. To be truthful, I always thought there was something between you two but I could never put my hook on it and when you chose me I thought that maybe it was my imagination." He smiled. "Does she know?"

"No." Emma sat back and brushed her hair behind her ears.

"Then Emma, if you want your happy ending, you best do something about it." 

Emma stared at Killian and smiled. She had just broken his heart and his only thoughts were of her and her happy ending. 

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way? If I tell her and she denies me there is every possibility that it could ruin our friendship and I’m scared to take that chance. I don't know how I would live without her in my life." Emma’s tears that she had been holding finally broke free and felt relief when Killian pulled her into another hug. “I love her so much, Killian.”

Just as she spoke his name, Emma heard a key turn the lock on the front door and Regina entered the home but Emma couldn’t stop her tears by the time Regina walked into the family room. Once the brunette saw the scene before her, she dashed to the couple, ready to attack.


	5. Chapter 5

"Emma? Are you alright?" The brunette questioned as she stormed towards the couple. "Did he do something to you? Get away from her Guyliner before I do something..." Regina warned as her fingers began to flare with the color indigo. She wanted his arms off her Emma! The word kill flashed through her mind as the thought of the pirate having hurt the beautiful blonde.

Although her tears, Emma couldn't help but grin at the brunette's threat towards Killian. She thought it was hilarious that the town saw her as the Savior of Storybrooke, yet, it was always Regina. Regina who the so-called 'heroes' turned to for direction, Regina who always saved the town from the latest big threat, Regina who always protected Emma no matter the cost to herself. Regina, Emma's own savior, protector, and hero.

"It's okay, Regina." Emma stood up from the sofa to grasp Regina's hand and calm the woman. She was glad to finally have her home. "He was just comforting me because I was crying. We talked and we're good, he only wants for me to be happy."

"Oh..." Regina whispered. "Oh... well, okay then. Go back to console her." She blushed and waved her free hand between Emma and Killian as her eyes refused to acknowledge the man.

"Actually, Love, I think I will take my leave since you have arrived. Emma, I am going away for a while, take the Jolly Roger and see what there is out in the world. I'll be back though. Is it okay if I stop by your parents and spend time with Hope before I leave?"

"Of course, Killian. Thank you for understanding." Emma smiled.

"I will keep in touch."

Emma stood to walk Killian out and noticed Regina watching them as they passed her by. "Please be careful Killian." She appealed to the man. 

"I will lass. Now give me a cuddle." Emma reached up to hug him and place a kiss on his cheek before he turned towards Regina. "Look after them." When she nodded in acknowledgment, he turned and left. Emma closed the door and sighed before she looked up and saw Regina standing before her.

"Are you okay Emma?" The brunette asked as she grasped Emma's forearms and rubbed gentle circles with her thumbs.

Emma smiled and moved her arms so that she now held her friend's hands within her own. "Gina, I think I haven't felt this good in such a long time. Let's go and get ready to go out." She smiled as she led Regina up the staircase, both women dropped hands on the landing to retreat into their separate rooms.

Emma was excited for the night ahead. She considered Killian's advice to go after her happy ending and decided to summon the courage to flirt with Regina at the bar. If she were to be rejected, well, she could always blame the alcohol. She collected her dress and heels that she had magicked over from her home earlier when she had decided what to wear and the dress she chose made her feel sexy and beautiful. She rarely wore dresses, but she was enraptured the moment she saw the gold strapless dress that stopped mid-thigh and accentuated the curves of her body, especially her cleavage that had grown since Hope's birth. She had to have it. If she were honest, she decided to finally purchase the dress with the hope to one day wear it for Regina.

She quickly exited the shower, toweled down, dressed in a black lace strapless bra, and matching thong before she stepped into her dress and pulled it up her body. She tied her hair into a small bun, then applied her makeup, and hooked a pair of gold drop earrings through her ears. Once satisfied with her appearance she slipped on a pair of gold heels, fetched her clutch, and with a final glance into the mirror she smiled and walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, Regina had entered her room with thoughts of Emma and that marauder on her mind. She rushed to shower and then sat at her vanity to apply her makeup and do her hair, thoughts of Emma continued to bombard every inch of her mind. She couldn't understand how Hook could let such a beautiful and perfect woman go without a fight. Although she thought lowly of the freebooter, she never thought he would give up. She knew without a doubt that if Emma were her wife, she would have fought warlords and demons for her, for them.

"My wife?" Regina whispered, her thumb and forefinger unconsciously started to rub her lower lip as she sat in thought. Minutes passed by as her look of wonder was soon replaced with a smile that lit up her room. "I wonder if…"

She moved away from her vanity and reached for her dress. She slid her red leather dress over her body to lower it down just above her knees, then reached to the back to zip it up. She loved red, as it reminded her of her delicious apples, and at that moment, she felt herself to be like an apple, with her leather dress as beautiful as the red skin that embraced the sweetness that was held within. She felt a little risqué in tight red leather and loved it. Satisfied with how she looked in her mirror, she twirled around, slipped on her gold pointed stilettos, picked up her gold purse, and walked out to meet Emma.

As the beautiful brunette descended the stairs, she heard a loud gasp that made her lift her head, and there stood the exquisite beauty that she now admitted, owned her heart. Her heart drummed a quick rhythm pattern as if it wanted to jump out and run towards Emma. She stopped her descent and gulped with desire; Emma was breathtaking.

Emma could not believe the radiant vision before her. Regina looked absolutely ravishing, and if Emma could have it her way, she would forget about the girls' night and drag the brunette to her bedroom to express her feelings in every way imaginable. Her thong was saturated before they walked out the door!

"Emma, you look delicious enough to eat!" Regina teased and smiled when she noticed the deep flush that engulfed the blonde's cheeks.

"To eat? Are you flirting with me Madame Mayor?" The blonde winked. "Regina, there are no words to express how ethereal you look tonight. Too perfect to be of this world."

"Well, thank you, dear." Regina's cheeks crimsoned in color before she continued. "Not only do you look good enough to eat, but I bet you taste sweet enough to eat too." Regina chuckled when Emma's draw dropped in response. She was speechless, Regina just flirted with her. Emma was absolutely astounded at the comment, she wondered if that meant Regina wanted to… taste her.

"Shall we go?" Regina smirked; she could read every emotion that flittered across Emma's face.

"Ahh Yes." The blonde replied as she picked her jaw back up and skipped a little with the belief that tonight might be the start for all of her to dreams come true.


	6. Chapter 6

The women laughed at a story that Emma had shared as they walked through the door of The Rabbit Hole, they scanned the room for their family and friends but halted when they noticed many of the patrons staring at them. 

“Is there a problem?” Regina glared. These days, it was a rarity for her to feel uncomfortable around the townspeople, and was surprised how quickly she reverted to that feeling. She leaned into the hand that had started to caress her back that instantly calmed her emotions. 

“Ignore them, they probably heard about me and Killian,” Emma whispered into Regina’s ear as she guided Regina towards her mother that had called out to them.

"Wow, you two look absolutely gorgeous!" Zelena squealed.

"Thank you!" The two newcomers replied.

Regina glanced around the table and was happy to spend the night out with Emma, Snow, Zelena, Belle, Ruby, and Mulan. The group was an interesting one, yet everyone enjoyed the other's company, laughter and fun always found its way into the mix.

"Okay ladies, so here's some drinks, get them down, then we're going to have a sing-song on the karaoke," Ruby informed everyone.

"Karaoke?" Regina asked in a barely audible gasp. Her former happiness was slightly shattered by apprehension. It was one thing to go out drinking with everyone at the local bar, but to stand up and sing in public, that was another story. 

"This is our night Gina, let loose, and let's have fun okay?" Emma whispered to the brunette before she placed a soft kiss on the woman’s cheek. 

Regina blushed. She sat for a few minutes as she contemplated and debated the many karaoke scenarios that streaked through her mind. It was the kiss to her cheek that turned her hand to take the chance. "Okay, but Swan." She warned. "I will sing after you."

"No problems Madam Mayor." The blonde winked.

Within the next hour, the group of women drank at least three shots of tequila each along with their individual drinks of wine and beers that scattered around the table. The night was great, filled with laughter, dancing, and singing along with others on the karaoke. Regina laughed loudly as they watched the local therapist, Archie flew in front of them as his dog Pongo chased the flashing lights of the disco strobe. Archie had his wrist wrapped in Pongo’s leash and could not gain control of the dog. 

“I swear, only in Storybrooke,” Emma smirked. “Maybe we should do something before Pongo destroys the bar.” She asked Regina, who had a hand covering her mouth trying to hide her laughter, but her eyes screamed mirth. 

Regina nodded to Emma before she flicked her finger and the dog and owner disappeared from the bar. “I sent them home.” She smiled as she wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. “Are you enjoying your night, dear?” 

“I am. I needed this, thank you.” Emma grinned.

“It wasn’t my idea, but I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. Oh, look, your mother is making her way to the stage.” 

“This should be funny.” Emma laughed as she turned towards the stage, and leaned back slightly into Regina’s front so the older woman would have to look over her shoulder to see the stage. 

“Are you comfortable, Miss Swan?” A breathy voice asked into Emma’s ear that sent a shiver up the blonde’s spine. 

“Well,” Emma responded. “Maybe if you came a little closer it might be comfier.” She challenged the older women as she directed her gaze towards coffee-colored eyes. 

Without a word, Regina stood directly behind Emma. “Like this, dear?” She asked. 

“Mmmm…” Emma replied before she reached down for both of Regina’s hands and wrapped them around her waist and pulled the woman closer. “Like this,” Emma concluded as she wore a smile that expressed the happiness she felt to be within Regina’s embrace and directed her attention to her mother who was about to start singing.

As for Regina, she was unsure what Emma’s actions meant. She stood behind the blonde and nibbled her lower lip as she contemplated what she should do. She knew what she wanted to do, but to put that want into action in a public bar. “Regina.” She heard her name whispered. “Relax, just relax, enjoy, and have fun, this is our night.” 

With a sigh, Regina tightened her hold and kissed Emma’s temple. “Okay, Emma.” 

Snow’s performance was hilarious. She sang Rod Stewart’s, _Do ya think I’m sexy_ and was fully animated with her dancing too. Emma heard Regina laughing loudly at the Princess of the White Kingdom’s antics. She turned her head slightly and feasted her eyes upon the enchanting beauty that blessed her vision. She wanted more than anything to possess Regina’s lips with her own but knew it was not the right time or place.

Mulan and Ruby, followed Snow, they sang Elton John and Kiki Dee's song – _Don't Go Breaking My Heart_. Mulan was Elton and Ruby was Kiki. Belle sang Vengaboys, _Shala-la-la-la_ song, and every time it got to the chorus the entire bar would sing along with her.

Zelena sang Madonna's, _Like a Virgin_. She had the bar roaring with laughter as they watched the redhead walk up to nearly every male in the bar. Regina and Emma could not stop laughing. That was until Emma heard her name on the microphone. She was next. 

Without hesitation, she took the mic and stood there waiting for her song to load. She had made the decision earlier to summon enough courage to flirt with Regina and she could tell that her attempts were successful. Now, she was going to use that courage and go a step further.

"Okay guys and dolls" She smiled. "My cheeks are sore from all of the laughter so I am going to slow it down some." Emma took a deep breath then turned towards Regina, their eyes clashed as the opening music started.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before,_   
_And I can't sweep you off of your feet._   
_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_   
_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

Emma watched as a single tear fell down Regina's cheek. She could feel her heart palpitating within her chest as the brunette smiled at her.

_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_   
_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_   
_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_   
_Maybe just the touch of a hand_   
_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_   
_And I just wanna tell you I am_

_So, honey now_   
_Take me into your loving arms_   
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_   
_Place your head on my beating heart_   
_I'm thinking out loud_   
_Maybe we found love right where we are_

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_   
_And the crowds don't remember my name_   
_When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm_   
_I know you will still love me the same_

Emma closed her eyes as she indulged in her emotions, she had seen the acceptance in Regina’s eyes when she realized that this song was for her.

_'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen_   
_Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_   
_Maybe it's all part of a plan_   
_I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_   
_Hoping that you'll understand_

As she opened her eyes and returned her gaze to the beautiful woman that owned her heart, Emma felt her own tears threatening to fall. She returned the amazing smile of the brunette and felt her heart soar with happiness.

_But baby now_   
_Take me into your loving arms_   
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_   
_Place your head on my beating heart_   
_I'm thinking out loud_   
_That maybe we found love right where we are, oh_

As the instrumental played, Emma could not take her eyes away from the woman she adored, the woman she loved. Her friend, her family, her home, her true love. It was as if it were only the two of them in the room.

_So baby now_   
_Take me into your loving arms_   
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_   
_Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart_   
_I'm thinking out loud_   
_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_   
_And we found love right where we are._

As soon as the last note concluded, the entire bar erupted with cheers and loud clapping. The Savior took a bow and returned to the table, her eyes never leaving the brunettes. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Emma, that was bloody wicked!" Ruby beamed.

"Wow, Emma, I didn't know you could sing!" Snow smiled with surprise on her face. 

"Thanks." The blonde acknowledged before she returned her gaze to see Regina dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"Why are you crying, Gina?" Emma whispered as she turned Regina’s chin up and gently caressed her face with the pads of her thumbs to swab away the tears.

"Emma, I.... that... that was unbelievable. It was like I could feel... like you were..." The brunette blushed before her sentence was cut off.

"Gina, I was." The couple gazed into each other's eyes again, unbeknown to either, they were slowly leaning into the other until Belle killed the moment and told Regina that it was her turn to sing.

"Ah... ahh... no, I'm fine. I ahh... don't sing." Another coat of red enveloped her cheeks. She couldn't believe that she had stuttered. 

"Come on Regina, it's your turn, no need to be shy." Mulan teased.

Emma bent down to whisper into Regina's ear again. "You did say that you would sing if I sang first. And, well, now that I have finished." She grinned but Regina was not having it, she refused to acknowledge Emma, so the blonde took the brunette's hands within her own and whispered again. "Relax Gina, just let yourself feel the music. I know you can do it and I have heard you humming, so I know you can hold a note."

Regina rolled her eyes and groaned before raising herself from her chair. "Okay." She moaned. "If not for you Emma Swan." She teased and received a laugh in response. Emma was excited, she couldn’t wait to hear Regina sing.

The brunette’s heart pounded, it felt a little out of beat to the noises around the room but after watching Emma’s performance and listening to the words, she could not help but believe that Emma sang the song to her and for her. Then there was that nearly kiss? If Belle had not interrupted, then Regina would know what Emma’s lips felt like and tasted like… cinnamon maybe? She giggled to herself as she turned towards the audience and her panic returned. She could not believe that she was standing in front of a room full of people and must sing a damn song to them. 

“Relax and feel the music, relax, and feel the music, relax, and feel the music.” She mumbled the mantra to herself to try and calm her beating heart. She exhaled slowly and then spoke into the microphone.

"Hi everyone." The room boomed with an inebriated round of "Hi Madame Mayor!" And Regina giggled as she saw Emma laugh in response also. "Okay, I'm going to quicken the step up a little with some Whitney. Hope you all enjoy it!” Everyone cheered. She heard people whistling and cheering when they heard the opening bars, and she could see others head to the dance floor. She closed her eyes and allowed the music to reign over her movements. 

_Aahhh....... Yeahhhhh...... woooooooooooo_

_Hey yeahhh..... ahhhh.... Ooohhh yeahhh.... Aaahhhaaaa... yeahhh_

_I want to dance!_

Regina looked across to Emma and watched her body start to move by their table. The woman was mesmerizing. 

_Clock strikes upon the hour and the sun begins to fade_

_Still enough time to figure out how to chase my blues away  
I've done alright up to now, it's the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls, the loneliness calls._

Regina left the karaoke area with the wireless microphone and danced over to Emma. She grasped her hand, lead her to the dancefloor and started to move against the blonde as she continued to sing. She turned her back to the blonde, clasped their right hands together, and pulled the sheriff snug against her. Regina turned slightly and flashed a smile at the blonde. 

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
 _I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
 _Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_  
 _With somebody who loves me_.

At that moment, Regina felt Emma’s free hand grip tightly onto her waist and felt Emma’s front grinding into her behind. 

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_   
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_   
_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_   
_With somebody who loves me._

Emma surprised Regina by swinging the brunette out and then twirled her back into her arms, they stood eye to eye, breast to breast. They were the only two in the room. 

_I've been in love and lost my senses_   
_Spinning through the town_   
_Sooner or later, the fever ends_   
_And I wind up feeling down_

The dazzling singer looked deeply into green eyes as she challenged the blonde with the next lyrics of the song. 

_I need you to take a chance_   
_On a love that burns hot enough to last_   
_So when the night falls_   
_My lonely heart calls._

Emma smiled her goofy smile that the brunette adored, Regina could not believe her eyes when she saw Emma nod in acknowledgment to the lyrics. But that moment was short-lived as Emma spun Regina back around and pulled Regina into her chest, Regina could feel Emma’s heartbeat. 

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_   
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_   
_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_   
_With somebody who loves me_   
_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_   
_I wanna feel the heat_   
_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_   
_With somebody who loves me_

Regina pulled Emma’s hand, placed it above her own heart, and held it there as she bent forward a little and gyrated herself against Emma’s lower region. 

_Somebody oo Somebody oo_   
_Somebody who loves me yeah_   
_Somebody oo Somebody oo_

Emma’s lowered her gaze to the placement of her hand and then raised her eyes to capture Regina’s, she knew what the brunette would see in her eyes and there was absolutely no way she would hide it.

_To hold me in her arms oh_   
_I need you to take a chance_   
_On a love that burns hot enough to last_   
_So when the night falls_   
_My lonely heart calls_

Regina touched her palm to Emma’s cheek and placed a soft kiss to her left cheek before she led the blonde back to the table and danced back to the stage. 

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_   
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_   
_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_   
_With somebody who loves me_

She stood tall, a smile graced her features, and she pointed to Emma Swan.

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_   
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_   
_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_   
_With somebody who loves me_

_C'mon baby! Ohhh ... yeahh_

_Wooohhh don'tcha wanna dance with me baby_   
_Dontcha wanna dance with me_   
_Hey Don'tcha wanna dance with me baby_   
_With somebody who loves me_

_Don'tcha wanna dance say you wanna dance_   
_Don'tcha wanna dance_   
_Don'tcha wanna dance say you wanna dance_   
_Don'tcha wanna dance_   
_Don'tcha wanna dance say you wanna dance_

_With somebody who loves me!_

* * *

The crowd roared with applause and cheers as the music faded and Regina returned the microphone. She felt like she was on a high, a high of adrenaline, a high of emotions, a high of desire, a high of Emma Swan.

"Wow, Madame Mayor that was hot!" Someone in the crowd screamed.

"Never knew you could sing... or dance!" Another yelled.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" She heard a female voice scream out and laughed in response. But she paid no mind to anyone as there was only one person she was interested in, and it was the person whose heated gaze pulled the brunette in between her legs. They were hypnotized by each other. 

"Are you ready to go home?" Emma asked. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Definitely!" The enchanting brunette replied as she inched her body closer into Emma eliciting an aroused moan from the latter. The tension between the duo was palpable, their gazes locked, their lips moist, and their cores thrummed with desire for the other. 

"You two are fucking sexy hot together!" Ruby smiled breaking the charged vibrations between the sexually aroused couple. 

Emma wrapped her arm around Regina and pulled the brunette to stand between her legs, drawing out a happy sigh from the brunette who pushed her body closer to Emma to create more friction between their bodies. They needed to hurry up and get out of the bar as her soaking panties were barely controlling the wetness seeping out of her, if they stayed longer, she could guarantee that her juices would be running down her legs. 

"Is it hometime now ladies?" Belle teased with a big smile.

"I think it is Belle because, by the looks of their faces, this is the last place they want to be right now." Laughed Mulan. 

Regina refused to look at any of them, her cheeks were nearly as red as her dress, and she’s a Latina with golden skin! It didn't help that Emma's hand had moved and was now sliding up and down her thigh that was causing a tornado of emotions within her.

"I already called you an Uber driver, he should be out there by the time you walk out." Snow informed them and the woman nodded in thanks. 

"Thanks for the great night ladies, we must do it again." Regina smiled before she turned into Emma's arms.

"Absolutely." Emma agreed. "Come on milady, our chariot awaits." Emma motioned for Regina to lead the way.

Thirty seconds after Emma and Regina walked out of the bar, their friends looked at each other and screamed with delight. Operation Swan Queen was a success!

"That mansion is going to be rocking tonight!" Ruby joked before they all laughed. 

Regina and Emma sat in the backseat of their Uber and snuggled in close to each other, they were both totally consumed with desire and it was evident in their touches. 

Emma cupped Regina’s chin to direct her gaze towards her. "Regina, that dance... that dance and your singing to me... that blew me out of this world. Feeling your body against mine..." Cutting her off, Regina reached up and clasped her hand around Emma’s nape. She pulled her down for their first kiss. As she felt Emma’s tongue on her lower lip seeking permission, she parted and their tongues danced together. The event was a magical moment in time. As they kissed, she worried about what their future held, or what Emma’s feelings were towards her because didn’t Emma want to be with her true love? With that thought, Regina broke the kiss and turned her body to lean against Emma. 

She sat there conflicted. As much as she desired and loved Emma, she could not ignore the fact that Emma left Hook because she was in love with another, with her true love. ‘So, what the hell is she doing with me?’ The brunette’s mind screamed ‘Is she just playing with my emotions, with my heart?’ Her body stiffened at the thought of Emma being so cruel to her. She had to put a stop to anything moving further.

Emma felt the tension in Regina’s body and she knew that her love was going to reject her, she could feel it. She slowly rubbed her hand up and down Regina’s side to try and calm her but felt the brunette flinch so Emma halted her movements. Emma exhaled loudly through her nostrils and removed her arm from around Regina, it was obvious the brunette’s mind was winning and Emma’s touch was not wanted, the Good Queen’s walls had been re-erected. But Emma was not about to give up, oh no, her and Regina came this far and that gave her enough confidence to confront the brunette once and for all. 

The vehicle stopped and Emma tossed the driver a tip before she exited and followed Regina up the walkway. 

“I’m going to bed,” Regina stated as she unlocked the door and walked into her home.

“No, you’re not.” Emma denied and then proceeded to grasp Regina’s hand with her own, locked the door, and then pulled Regina into the study. She directed the shocked brunette to the sofa before she fetched them both a glass of cider then sat on the coffee table directly in front of Regina.

“What happened on our way home?” She asked Regina.

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Regina. It’s me you’re talking to, Emma. What happened?” She watched as a corner of the brunette’s upper lip curled, and her jaw tightened. “Tell me,” Emma demanded.

“What the hell did you think you were doing?” Regina screamed. Initially, she was just going to sit quietly, drink her drink, and ignore anything Emma had to say but she was furious. “What did you have planned? To draw me in, have sex with me and then toss me to the side? Is that what you were going to do, Savior? Is that all I mean to you? Wham bam thank you, ma’am? I thought I meant more to you than that!" She screamed at the woman she loved. She felt so foolish with herself, she was an idiot, a fucking idiot. 

“What the hell are you talking about, Regina?” The blonde spat.

“What am I talking about? Oh please! Don’t start acting dumb now, Emma. Has it been too long for you, that you would rather ruin our friendship and fuck me to satisfy your sexual needs? Is that all I am to you?” Regina could feel tears threatening to fall and turned her head to look away.

“My sexual needs? My fucking sexual needs? I am not and have never been some kind of whore that will sleep with anyone just to fulfill my sexual needs, but it’s so fucking great to hear what your true thoughts of me are.” Emma growled. She stood up to look down at the woman that was her everything. “How the fuck can you think so low of me, Regina? Don’t you understand how much you mean to me?”

That last question was the final straw for Regina as her head snapped up to look at the blonde. “How much I mean to you? You left your good for nothing fucking husband so that you could be with your true love. Do you not remember that? And then tonight you were going to fuck me and then what will come tomorrow? Remember that you have a true love out there and then toss me to the side? Was that your intention, Emma Swan? To play with my emotions, my heart until you finally got together with your true love? So, yes, I do understand how much I mean to you.” She stood up to look directly into the most beautiful emerald eyes she had ever seen. “I mean nothing to you.” She whispered as she turned to leave the room but was stopped when a hand wrapped around her waist. “Get off me.” She growled but Emma only tightened her hold.

“Do you recall saving me and mom at the well? I think that was what sealed the deal for me. When I came out of the well and saw you up against the tree trying to get your breath back, I knew that you were the reason we made it out alive. Henry didn't need to tell me. Do you know when was the first time I felt like being part of a family?" Emma didn’t wait for an answer, she didn’t need an answer. "That moment on the ship and we gave Henry his heart back. That moment when he opened his eyes and pulled you and me into a hug. The three of us. Our son and his two moms. You, Henry, and now Hope is my family, Regina." Emma turned Regina and saw the tears that had fallen down the beautiful tanned cheeks. She loved this woman so much and it was time to tell her everything. She tilted Regina’s head so that their eyes clashed, she needed Regina to see the truth. “I have loved you for a very long-time, Gina. At first, I didn't know that it was love, I just thought we were forming a bond, a friendship. But, the closer we got the more I wanted...if that makes sense. Every time I sacrificed my life for yours was because of my love for you, and then when you got with Robin and all this stuff about the lion tattoo and he being your true love, it nearly broke me knowing that I would never have a chance. Watching you from a distance with him..." She shook her head to clear her thoughts of the pain she felt. “I decided that if he is whom you truly wanted to be with, and if it were true that he was your true love then I will just celebrate in the fact that you and I remained friends. If I couldn't have you as a lover, I would cherish you as a friend.” 

Regina gasped at the beautiful words that were spoken. Every word found a home in her heart. Her thoughts were overwhelmingly happy with Emma loving her, of Emma’s belief that they were true loves.

“But now, now I might have a chance and I know that I’m not Robin, that I probably am not your true love, but I believe you’re mine…” Her words were cut off by the most glorious of kisses she had ever felt. Emma squeezed Regina’s hips and pulled her closer, barely leaving a breath of space between them. 

Both women could feel the urgency as their kiss deepened. Emma pulled Regina’s dress up around her hips and then molded her hands against the brunette’s firm globes. For years, she desired Regina’s sexy behind, and to finally feel it between her fingers felt absolutely divine. 

“Bedroom!” Regina ordered before her mouth attacked Emma’s neck.

Emma smiled as she scooped the brunette up into her arms and wrapped her legs around her waist. The moment for talking was over. With every step, she made, Regina moaned as the pulsating need between her legs throbbed ardently against Emma’s clothed stomach. 

They finally made it into Regina’s bedroom, and Emma laid Regina down onto the king-size bed before she removed her gold dress then proceeded to lay down atop her love, intentionally placing a leg between Regina’s, that elicited moans of need from the brunette. Emma slowly kneaded her knee into the heart of Regina’s femininity and bent down to capture those moans within a kiss. 

Regina’s hands willingly traveled along the side of Emma’s rib cage before she released Emma’s breasts from their lace prison. Breaking the kiss, she pushed Emma up to allow her eyes to bathe in the perfection of milky mounds. She sat up and instantly took one of the inviting pink buds into her mouth, she flicked her tongue back and forth, to and fro before she captured it between her teeth. 

"Ahhhhh Giiinnnnaaa."

Regina’s core throbbed with a feverish desire when she heard Emma moan her name. She kissed her way across to Emma’s other nipple and repeated her torture and grinned as she felt Emma’s moisture soaking her thigh. 

The brunette flipped them over and felt her wetness against Emma’s skin. She shuddered with desire. Her eyes cast down upon Emma’s and she saw it, she saw her love shining bright like a diamond. There was nothing in the world that could stop the smile that brightened the room. “You really do love me.” She whispered and wasted no time in undressing. She lifted her dress up and over her head, followed by her bra and laughed when she noticed Emma’s eyes double in size when they landed on the newly uncovered mounds. Regina took Emma’s lips again and then started to kiss her way down the savior’s body. She kissed along her jawline before continuing to her neck, she sucked on her skin just above her collarbone and marked the beautiful neck so that the world could see that the goddess, Emma Swan belonged to her. “Mine!” She whispered. 

"Ginnnaaa!" Emma passionately moaned.

Regina giggled a little with excitement, she knew what Emma wanted but she wanted to take her time. She continued to trail kisses down Emma’s body to the top of her thong. She licked, kissed, and sucked along the top of the thong and could feel Emma lifting her hips to permit the disposal of her saturated thong. Regina moaned as her eyes feasted upon the glistening essence of Emma’s desire that awaited her touch. She licked her lips. Quickly tossed her own thong across the room and then straddled Emma’s calf. She gasped at the collision between her hard clit and Emma’s leg but that was the least of her focus because wet folds awaited her. She blew gently onto Emma’s welcoming lips and watched Emma’s body react.

"Oh, my goooddddddd! Please, Gina... fuck! I need you!" She screamed. 

Regina looked up and saw Emma returning her gaze that caused the brunette to smirk. She was not going to continue until Emma agreed to what she had to say. "From this moment, Emma, you are mine and mine only!" She stated.

"Yes... Gina. ONLY yours, now please!!"

Regina didn’t wait for the entire sentence to be heard, as soon as Emma said yes, she had dived in. She placed her tongue at the bottom of Emma’s opening and slowly licked her way up, she wanted to soak up all of the woman's juices. Emma placed her hand upon Regina’s head and tried to push her in further but Regina was not having it.

"Put your hands on the headboard, my love."

Emma obeyed and quickly grasped the headboard as Regina threw the blonde’s legs over her shoulders and held them there as she curled her tongue inwards to push inside of Emma’s gaping hole. In.... and out, in and out... Emma tasted delicious, like sweet cinnamon, and Regina knew that she could drink from this flowing well every day for the rest of her life. 

Minutes passed by when Regina came up for air and brushed a finger lightly against Emma’s lips. Teasingly she moved her finger up and down against Emma’s labia before pushing into the well that her tongue had vacated. She watched her lover’s body thrust with need.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Emma screamed.

Regina pulled her finger out, then pushed it back in with a bit more force, once, thrice, over and over she continued that movement before she inserted another finger. As she moved her fingers in and out, she basked in the sounds that blessed her ears.

"Ginaaaaaaa... I'm gonna....."

"Not yet my love, hold on" She begged, before pushing in a third finger and pumping into the thrashing woman. She moved her body up above Emma’s and kissed her softly on the lips while her fingers continued to plunge within Emma’s core. 

They met each other thrust for thrust before Regina returned to the heavenly treasure between Emma’s legs and wrapped her mouth around her hard clit. Her fingers moved faster and faster as her mouth sucked harder until she drew out more juices as Emma came hard.

"Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk Ginaaaaaaaa!!!"

Regina kept pumping her fingers and with a vengeance, lapped at the pool of moisture.

"Oh, my god, Gina... I think... Ohhhhhh ohhhhh." And more juices flowed. Regina was in heaven, she was addicted to the sweet taste that was her Emma. She continued to caress Emma until her body slumped down onto the bed with little jerks as she slowly rode out her last orgasm. 

Regina crawled up to kiss her on the mouth and then laid her head down beside her, hugging her.

"Are you alright Emma?" She asked.

"Alright? Damn Gina that was freaking out of this world." She gasped. 


	9. Chapter 9

Emma laid beside Regina after the amazing orgasm that sent her skyrocketing through the universe of orgasms. She was beside herself with joy at finally being with the woman she loves.

"I'm glad you liked it," Regina replied as she pecked Emma’s cheek.

Emma pulled the woman into her arms before she rolled them over and returned her leg between Regina’s and started to slowly grind against her. 

"You do realize, Gina." The blonde whispered as she thrust harder into the woman below her. "I'm never going to let you go after tonight."

"Mmmmmmm... I..... Mmmmm.... never want.... oh, my god... you too Emma." The Queen panted.

Emma had never felt a volcano of passion, need, and love that threatened to erupt before. But the moment she applied more pressure into the junction of slick thighs, she knew an eruption was close. She basked at the moment when Regina screamed with delight and met each other thrust for thrust.

"Emma... I'm...." Regina’s dam broke before she even got the sentence out of her mouth. "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed just as Emma captured her mouth with a kiss and moved her fingers down Regina’s body, like following a map to find treasure and when she found the beautiful treasure pot, she quickly plunged two fingers into her Love’s depth.

"Mmmmmm you're so wet for me Gina, I'm never going to get enough of this."

The brunette started rocking herself against Emma’s fingers. "Harder!" She demanded.

Emma retracted her two fingers and added a third before she returned them to the depths of heaven. She turned her mouth to suck on a hardened nipple as she hastened her fingers. 

"Oh, my fucken gosh! Fuckkkkkk! Fuckkkk!" Regina screamed loudly and for a moment Emma halted her movements when she heard Regina swear. Her core gushed with new wetness and she needed release. She quickly returned her leg over Regina’s calf and started humping while she continued to thrust into Regina. They stayed in this motion until Emma moved her mouth lower and attacked the brunette’s labia, where she nibbled, sucked, kissed, and licked away at her wet folds. Not once did Emma remove her fingers.

Emmaaaaaaaa!!"

The blonde knew that Regina was on the cusp of cuming, so she twirled her tongue around the hardened clit and then gently pulled on it with her teeth.

"Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!"

Emma’s eyes flew up to look at the breathtaking brunette, whose back was arched so high into the air, and then Emma felt her lover’s waters gush into her awaiting mouth. She was absolutely addicted to the sweetness that was her Queen, and could not imagine a future without Regina. 

Hours later, after many orgasms, multiple positions, and a lot of screaming moans, the couple laid side by side trying to get their breath back.

"That has been the best sex of my life, and I've had a long life," Regina said breathlessly as she turned her eyes towards Emma.

"Definitely," Emma replied, and returned the gaze before she pulled Regina into her arms and the blanket over their bodies. "Let's get some sleep my love in case my parents drop our princess off early."

Regina snuggled into Emma and within seconds her eyes were closed as the darkness of the early morning hour enveloped her into sleep. 

Sometime later, Regina woke and panicked when she didn’t feel Emma next to her. She sat up with a feeling of dread, her eyes skimmed around the room and then relaxed when she saw emerald eyes staring at her from the end of the bed. 

"Why are you down there?"

"I just wanted to look at you." Emma smiled

"You were watching me sleep? That's creepy Emma. Come back to bed, I'm still tired and a little sore." The Queen smirked. 

"Sore huh?” The blonde laughed. “As much as I want to return to bed, David is dropping Hope off in thirty minutes, so I have to get dressed." 

"Oh, why don’t I make us some lunch then we take our princess to the park?” Regina asked as Emma moved towards the bed and kissed her.

"Yeah, I’d like that,” Emma replied.

* * *

Emma looked over to two of her loves and smiled at Regina blowing raspberries on Hope’s stomach, as the echoes of her baby’s giggles surrounded them. Regina had always been great with Hope, and she couldn’t ask for anyone more fitting to help her and Killian raise their baby. However, she did hope in time that maybe the two of them could by some miracle or magic have their own child together. It would be the perfect addition to their blossoming family. 

Emma returned her gaze to the pond at the thought of a family with Regina. A frown marred her features as the thought of jumping the gun flashed through her mind. 

“Hey” Regina nudged Emma. “Are you okay over there?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Emma grinned, not quite ready to look at Regina.

“Princess has nodded off, lie down here beside me,” Regina suggested as she pulled on the hem of Emma’s top.

Emma sighed and laid down, her gaze locked to the clouds in the sky. But she did enjoy the feel of one of Regina’s arms wrapped around her. 

“I recall the night that you brought Henry home and for just a moment, before he said who you were, I remember thinking how fortunate I was to be in the presence of such a pulchritudinous woman. Your beauty was like no other I had ever seen. And then, Henry said you were his birth mother and I believed my world was going to be ripped away from me.” Emma finally looked over into the chocolate brown eyes that held her hypnotized since the moment they saw each other. “You know my reasons for why I treated you so badly in that first year, but what you don't know is that my treating you badly helped me to deny every feeling I felt for you and every emotion that you created within me. I was very confused back then. I thought that all I ever needed was Henry and then there you were in your tight jeans, and those absurd tank tops that emphasized your muscular arms.” Emma giggled at the description as Regina tightened her hold. “And then, when I saw you interact with Neal and then Killian, it was harder to hide those feelings because I was jealous, utterly so. I thought I would never have a chance, I mean, I was the Evil Queen. In what realm, would you ever feel anything for me?” Emma reached over to wipe a tear from Regina’s cheek. “Then Robin came along, and per the pixie dust, we were destined to be soul mates. And I thought that if there was never to be anything between you and me, then maybe he was the only chance I would ever get. I wanted my happily ever after… well, I wanted _a_ happily ever after. I liked Robin, but if I am truthful, I never loved him or was ever in love with him. How could I? When my heart already belonged to you.” Regina was glad she finally shared her feelings for the woman she held in her arms. She had hoped for so long to share her life with Emma, and now, she hoped this moment would be their beginning. “I love you, Emma. You’re the love of my life and there has never been, and never will be anyone else for me.”

Emma rolled atop Regina and crashed their lips together. The Good Queen instinctively parted her lips and welcomed the demanding tongue of her lover. They both needed to express all the love they held for the other through their kiss, never wanting to separate until a need to breathe became necessary. And it was in that moment, as their lips separated that they saw the last vestige of a kaleidoscope of colors fly out across the park and into the town. Cementing their love for each other.


End file.
